dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Time Travel Trunks
Time Travel Trunks (タイム トラベルトランクス, Taimu Toraberu Toranksu) is a half Human, half Saiyan. He was alive in his timeline around the same time as his normal counterpart, however, after his father permanently fused with Son Goku and his mother became an alchoholic, he traveled into the future and joined the Z Fighters 42. He never went back to his original timeline, opting to stay in his new timeline. Background In this Trunks' timeline, Vegito never unfused and began travelling the universe. This caused his mother, Bulma, to become an alcoholic and she later began neglecting Trunks. At this point, Trunks ran away using his mother's time machine and ended up more that two hundred years into the future in another timeline. After being found by Sinnac, he befriended and joined the Z Fighters 42. During the four years after his father left, he mentioned being trained by the Gohan of his timeline after some brief training with Vegito beforehand. Appearance Trunks appears very similar to his counterparts, with lavender hair in a bowl cut, blue eyes and pale skin. He normally wears a trench coat over a black tee and pants, a blue bandana around his neck, and a blue and yellow belt. Personality Trunks was originally very dark and cold as a result of his father being fused and leaving and being neglected by his mother for almost four years. He later recovers from these scars and becomes a looser, friendlier teen. He is also very intelligent, a trait he inherits from his mother. Abilities Techniques *'Flight:' Trunks has the ability to fly using ki. *'Ki Blast:' Trunks has the ability to fire projectiles made of ki. *'Big Bang Attack: '''Trunks was taught the Big Bang Attack by his father before he became Vegito. He is skilled enough to teach it to Benkei. *'Big Tree Cannon:' Trunks, similar to his mainstream counterpart, invented and is able to use the Big Tree Cannon. *'Final Kamehameha :' Trunks can use Vegito's signature attack, the Final Kamehameha. Despite it being a combination of the Kamehameha and the Final Flash, he has never been shown using either individually. He mentioned being taught this by Vegito before he left, along with the Spirit Sword. *'Spirit Sword:' Another technique invented by Vegito, it involves forming a blade out of concentrated ki. He was taught it by Vegito alongside the Final Kamehameha. *'Special Beam Cannon :' A technique invented by Piccolo and taught to him by Gohan, Trunks learned this from Gohan before leaving. *'Masenkō:' Trunks was taught this by Gohan before leaving. He is rather skilled with it. Transformations Super Saiyan Trunks, as a Saiyan, is able to activate Super Saiyan, and activated it at a young age like his mainstream counterpart. Super Saiyan 2 Trunks was taught how to use this by Gohan. It is his second most powerful form, just behind Ascendended Super Saiyan 2. 'Ascended Super Saiyan 2''' Trunks activated this by forcing the output of the original Super Saiyan 2 form. It is very similar to the Ascended Super Saiyan form invented by his father. Category:Characters